Alan's Talent
by Fiona12690
Summary: Alan's always had a talent, something that belongs to just him like his brothers had theirs. He gave it up, but when his family finds it out seven years later what happens?
1. Tell Me Why

**Alan's Talent**

Summary: Alan's always had a talent, something that belongs to just him like his brothers had theirs. He gave it up, but when his family finds it out seven years later what happens?

A/N: The song is _**Tell Me Why**_ by _**Declan Galbraith**_ look it up on youtube. It is a brilliant video and song and I'm using it for Alan.

Chapter 1: Tell Me Why

Alan who had just turned eight years old looked up at the boarding school his father had sent him to. It was huge. It was made out of brick, many staind glass windows, many floor levels, big wooden doors and a big black fence around it. The only problem was that is brothers didn't go there with him. They went to middle and highschool level academies while he was in the elementary level. He was happy he was going to school like his brothers, but he didn't know he would be alone. He was assigned a dorm to sleep in and was monitered by teachers during the day only seeing his brothers on the weekend if he was lucky. Scott was with John in highschool and Virgil was with Gordon in middle school. Alan always put up a happy to be here face on when they came about to check on him. Always being a good boy and doing great in school.

Alan soon acted out in class to hide his sadness. He hated being alone. He wanted his whole family to be together again like they were when they were on their island, their home. His teachers noticed the change in Alan, but only one took interest while the others just sent him to the principals office. His music teacher Miss Daniels who was 29 years of age had decided to do something about it. He acted out to many times and she was tired of his antics. She held him after class to speak with him instead of dumping him to the Headmaster as the other teachers usually did.

" Alan, stay after if you will." Miss Daniels asked as he dropped out of the group who got up to leave for recess. Miss Daniels stood in the back of the room near her piano.

" Miss Daniels, I'm..." Before Alan could finish his apology she held up a hand smiling slightly.

" I know you're sorry Alan. I held you back to ask you if you would like to put that disruptive attitude to good use."

Alan gave her a look and cocked his head slightly. " How?" He question suspiciously.

" Something musical maybe? Do you know how to read music?" She asked him.

" A bit, my brother Virgil plays the piano and teaches me notes and what they mean. I think, that he thinks, that I don't follow what he's saying though." Alan replied truthfully.

" How would you like to learn more and do something with it instead of annoying your teachers to no end." She chuckled as Alan put his pointer finger to his lips thinking.

" Only if it's a secret." Alan stated happily. He was good at keeping the secrets that his brothers tell him.

" Like a new identity or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah that way people won't compare me to my brothers." Alan muttered finding the floor interesting at the moment.

" You don't like that do you? "

" No, not really. I love my brothers a lot, but I don't like it when people say oh you're so and so's little brother." Alan replied sadly looking up at Miss Daniels his blue eyes shining as if he was going to cry.

Her heart went out to him as she smoothed his hair back and smiled once more. " Well lets prove to them that Alan Tracy is a force is to be reckoned with."

Alan smiled once more. He them rubbed at his eyes and looked back up at her this time his eyes showing determination.

**--Space--**

It had been three weeks later and Miss Daniels had been working with Alan. It was hard for him to find something to play. They had tried the Violin, Piano, Drums, Flute and many more, but they couldn't find one just for him.

" You know I think we're going about this the wrong way." She stated as a thought came into her mind.

" What? Lets just face the fact Miss Daniels, I can't play anything." Alan sighed slumping down in his chair.

" Don't think that. Don't ever think that. I think that there is one instrument we haven't tried and I think it will work." She stated sitting in the chair in front of him.

Alan looked around the room. What else could there have been? They've tried everything the school had. " We've tried everything. What else is there?"

" The instrument we are all given when we are born. Over these last weeks I've taught you all I've know about reading and understanding music. I think the thing we haven't tried is your own voice."

" You mean singing?" Alan asked confused as she nodded. " But isn't that for girls?"

" You told me your brother Virgil sings, is he a girl?"

" No!" Alan replied laughing at the question.

" So why don't we try it. If it doesn't work you can go back to annoying your teachers. Do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand.

Alan put his small hand in hers and said, "Deal"

**--Space--**

" Ok we've practiced and practiced. You think you're ready?"

" Of course Miss Daniels. Is their really someone coming from the middle school's and high school's to help us with the recording?" Alan asked jumping up and down hyperactively.

" Calm down Alan and yes the schools are sending over their best pianist, violinist and drummer. They are sworn they wouldn't say anything about today. They don't even know who you are." She said smiling that it would still be a secret.

" You'll still be playing the guitar right?"

" Yes Alan!" She chuckled at him.

" Just making sure." Alan grumbled under his breath sitting down in a chair arms folded over his chest while she giggled at him.

Miss Daniels noticed the doors opening and students started to pour in, but Alan hadn't yet.

" Allie?" A voice called as Alan spun around and found himself in Virgil's arms.

" Virge, what are you doing here?"

" I'm suppose to be playing the piano for someone." Virgil replied as Miss Daniels came over to the group of people who had come into the music room. The door was shut and they were asked to be seated. She got their attention by walking to the front of the classroom.

" Hello everyone. I'm Miss Daniels of course I teach music here at the elementary school. Before I go on I want you're full agreement from everyone that what you hear in this room will stay in this room." They all nodded, but Virgil was a bit hesitant though no one noticed. " Don't worry not of it is illegal." A small chuckle circled around the room before she continued.

" Alright I found out one of my students is incredibly talented and this person will be recording a song today that is why you were called for your assistance. I believe you all have learned the song." They nodded once more and continued. " Without further ado lets bring up my eight year old student Alan Tracy."

Alan got up from the chair next to his brother giggling slightly at everyones face, even his brothers who was completely astounded. " Hi." Alan laughed waving to them. " Thanks for helping me."

" Alright everyone the song is called, Tell Me Why. Well everyone places please!" She stated as Virgil gave Alan a look of 'we'll talk about this later' as he walked over to the piano and started to play with the violinist. Miss Daniels nodded to Alan and he started to sing.

_**" In my dream children sing a song of love for every boy and girl  
The sky is blue and fields are green and laughter is the language of the world  
Then I wake and all I see is a world full of people in need**_

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) cos I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
Tell me why?

Everyday I ask myself what will I have to do to be a man?  
Do I have to stand and fight to prove to everybody who I am?  
Is that what my life is for to waste in a world full of war?

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) cos I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
Tell me why?

tell me why? tell me why?  
tell me why? tell me why?  
just tell me why, why, why?

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) cos I don't understand.  
When so many need somebody we don't give a helping hand.

Tell me why (why,why,does the tiger run)  
Tell me why (why why do we shoot the gun)  
Tell me why (why,why do we never learn)  
Can someone tell us why we let the forest burn?

(why,why do we say we care)  
Tell me why (why,why do we stand and stare)  
Tell me why (why,why do the dolphins cry)  
Can some one tell us why we let the ocean die ?

(why,why if we're all the same)  
tell me why (why,why do we pass the blame)  
tell me why (why,why does it never end)  
can some one tell us why we cannot just be friends?

_**why why!"**_

Some of the musicians had tears in their eyes once the song had finished. They clapped and that only made Alan blushed bright red. He looked at towards his brother who was still sitting at the piano. Alan walked over to him.

" Virge? Are you ok?"

" Allie... that was amazing. " Virgil uttered as he scooped his little brother into his arms and hugged him tightly.

" Thanks Virge." Alan giggled innocently... he was just so happy that his brother liked his song.

A/N: Hey every hope you like the story so far I hope you will review. Go to youtube and check out this video: Tell Me Why by Declan Galbraith you will love it. Chapter 2 coming soon.

-Fiona12690


	2. I'm Not Them

**Alan's Talent**

Summary: Alan's always had a talent, something that belongs to just him like his brothers had theirs. He gave it up, but when his family finds it out seven years later what happens?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back I hope everyone liked chapter 1. We need more family stories out there. Please write some I like to read them.

Chapter 2: I'm Not Them.

**Wharton Academy Seven Years Later.**

Alan had just been in another fight which for once he didn't start, but with his track record it didn't matter. He was going to get kicked out once and for all just for being involved. Alan knew Fermat had to have hated changing schools. This must have been the third one they've been too since...well it was his third one and now Alan and Fermat would probably have to go to another one as Alan saw his bestfriend enter the office too.

With one glance to the secretary Alan watched as she walked into the Headmasters office and as said her next words carefully.

" Sir, Alan Tracy is here again."

**--Space--**

Everyone on the island had just gotten back from a rescue when a call from Alan's school announced itself.

" Wonder what he blew up this time..." Gordon joked as Virgil sighed. He was not in the mood for another round of guess what Alan did or what he blew up this time. He got up and went to take a shower. By the time he was done drying off he heard Tracy One, the family jet, leaving the island.

" Sometimes I just don't know what's going on with him." Scott muttered to his brothers as Virgil came down the stairs and sat down next to Scott on the ugly orange couch.

" Does Alan need a reason? Teenager!" Gordon stated loudly, causing John who was next to him to rub his ears from the loud outburst.

" Must you screech, Fishy!" John growled towards the red-head.

" Nag,Nag,Nag is all I'm hearing. Give the kid a break is all I'm saying, maybe it wasn't something bad this time. What do you think Virg?" Gordon asked while making a face towards John.

" He's been distant since Dad told him he had to go back to Wharton's. Even though Fermat got the option to be homeschooled, Alan didn't and that makes him feel left out, but whatever baby has done now, it must be bad because Dad tore out of here without even showering."

The sat there for a while listening to the sound of the island, time gone by unnoticed till Virgil got up and was about to announce that he was going to go practice on his piano, when he was cut off by the screaming coming in from the hallway outside where he and his brothers we're gathered.

" Really. For once I thought you'd be on my side!" Alan yelled turning to face his father once they were in the house. Fermat moving out of the line of fire went over to where the four eldest Tracy boys were gathered. They all eyed him for information, but he shook his head and motioned that he would tell them later.

" And for once I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Why can't you behave like the others..." Jeff was cut off by his youngest.

" Because I'm not like them! Why can't you see that?!" Alan screamed, turning as if to walk away towards his room.

" Don't you walk away from me Alan Shephard Chyrisalis Tracy were not done here!" Jeff bellowed pulling his son back towards him.

" We are done here, Dad! What more can you say to me that I haven't heard before!" Alan shot back yanking his arm from his fathers grip stepping back. He knew he had gone to far, but right now he couldn't really care. He was just to angry, angry at the kid he got into a fight with, angry at himself for allowing the kid to get to him and angry at his father for not believing him when he was clearly telling the truth.

" You don't leave me any choice Alan, I just don't know what do to with you anymore. I've pulled you from Wharton's and enrolled you in the Sinclair Military Academy. Maybe they'll have better luck with you and don't bother unpacking you're leaving tomorrow!" Jeff yelled, clearly pissed off. He walked in the direction of his room to take a shower, leaving his shocked and dumbfounded son standing in the hallway.

They all heard the conversation and they sat there in shock. They're dad had been pushed to far and did the impossible. He sent finally sent his youngest away till he was 18. Virgil was the first to react as he stood up and moved out of the room, with the others shortly following behind, towards Alan who was now leaning his back against the wall just staring ahead at nothing. He began to slide down the wall till he fell on his bum with his hands in his lap.

" Alan..." Virgil asked bending down in front of the baby of the family waving his hand in front of his face. " Alan!" Alan was brought back into reality and away from his thoughts, but didn't say one thing. All he did was blink at the person in front of him before giggling uncontrollably. Virgil quickly pulled the fifteen year old to his arms as Alan's giggles soon became heart wrenching sobs. " It's ok baby. It's ok just let it all out."

The others joined and comforted the youngest as Fermat and Tintin stood with their parents and watched the brothers comfort Alan till he had passed out from crying. John pulled Alan from Virgil's arms and into his own, then carried the baby of the family to his bedroom.

**--Space--**

It was later that night around 9:30pm when Alan had awakened. He was just sitting up, his back against the headboard. That was the way Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John had found him an hour later, but before they walked into the room Virgil stopped them, he had been the only one who heard it. When John tried to question why Virgil shushed him, Virgil motioned for them to listen as Alan's deep baritone voice filled with such a sad emotion got louder.

" _**What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To run away from the sight  
So now recovering  
Sweet shadow taking over my mind  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, leaving the question  
Why**_

For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There could be no better way of knowing

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking over my mind  
This serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To piece from the sight  
So much felicity  
Downgrade and taking over my head  
Leading me away from hibernation  
Strong and I'm afraid  
Remember the question why.

For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it away  
There could be no better way of knowing 

_**  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night  
Give in to the night  
**_

_**In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night**_

Night (x3)  
Give into the Night  
Night (x3)  
Give into the Night (x2)" Alan finished pulling himself up from the bed and pulled his IR pin from it's place on his desk and threw it in the garbage then kicked his desk. " Dammit that friggin hurt."

Scott took that moment to knock on the door hoping to stop him from hurting himself further. Alan turned around quickly, but managed to put up a mask before looking at his brothers who lingered at the doorway.

" Hey Sprout, just about to wake you so you could eat something."

" Thanks, but no thanks that would be like giving a prisoner his last meal before sending him to his death." Alan chuckled bitterly moving back towards the bed and laid down upon it. Scott filed into the room with the others behind him as they all gather on their little brothers bed. John caressed the top of Alan's head, running his finger though the younger blondes hair, like he did when Alan was upset as a child.

" You need to eat!" Gordon stated firmly causing all of them to look at him. " What I can be serious you know." Gordon huffed at them causing Alan to give a small laugh, but Alan saw the seriousness in his brother's eyes. Gordon, just like all of Alan's other older brothers, was utterly overprotective.

" Sorry, but right now I don't want to eat Gordy." Alan muttered, using the childish name he hadn't used in a long time causing them to all look at one another. " I just want to stay in my room as much as I can. Seeing as how I won't see it for the next three years."

" Dad, won't keep you away that long Alan!" John replied now rubbing circles on the back of the baby's neck waiting for Alan to replied to his statement, but he never did. " He can't!" John's voice cracked slightly trying to hold back tears as Virgil started humming the lullaby their mother sung to them as children. It had more of an effect than Virgil thought it would, it calmed them all down enough where they all fell asleep on the bed with Alan. They all had surrounded the baby of the family protectively while they slept and that was how Jeff found them the next morning when no one was at breakfast the next morning.

**--Space--**

The only one who was awake the next morning and who had noticed when Jeff had come into the room was Scott and he didn't seem like he was moving anytime soon.

" This is where you all are at." Jeff stated quietly looking at his babies on the bed.

" Yes, we didn't plan on sleeping here, but for the first time since mom's death Johnny started crying and lets say Virgil sang us to sleep." Scott chuckled a bit seeing the humor in the situation.

" What was he crying about?" Jeff asked in concern. It was unlike his second born to show any emotion associated with sadness unless it was really bad.

" Alan. We were waking Alan up so he could get something to eat, but he was already awake. He said it was like giving a prisoner their last meal before sending him to his death. He went and laid down on his bed and we joined him ready to talk him into getting some leftovers, but he just said he wanted to spend what time he had left in his room since he wouldn't see it for the next three years. " Scott stated as Jeff looked at his youngest with a pained expression on his face as Scott continued. " Johnny replied with, ' Dad, wouldn't keep you away that long.' Alan never replied to that and thats when John's voice started to crack as he said, ' He can't.' Then Virgil sang the lullaby mom used to sing to us and we all fell asleep."

Jeff looked to his oldest once more and asked one last question before leaving them.

" Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

" No." Scott replied shocking Jeff before turning back to his brothers as Jeff left the room.

Note: Alright everyone how was this? I liked writing this one. The song is **The Night** by **Disturbed**! I love that song and thought it would fit Alan right then and their. I swear the stories just getting started so everyone Review and I shall update sooner.

-Fiona12690


	3. Play My Sick Game

**Alan's Talent**

Summary: Alan's always had a talent, something that belongs to just him like his brothers had theirs. He gave it up, but when his family finds it out seven years later what happens?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, I hope everyone liked chapter 2. We need more family stories out there. Please write some I like to read them, I can recommend all of Little Miss Bump's stories and Narutosfangirl's story 'The Soccor MisMatch.' Both authors are brillient and their stories are my favorite. At the end of the chapter I have a few challenges if anyones interested which I hope you all are.

Chapter 3: Play My Sick Game

Alan was in the car not even an hour after they all had gotten up. He was forced to shower quickly and rush his breakfast. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye properly to his family and friends before Jeff ushered him into Tracy one with his bags he had left in the main hall of the house yesterday. The ride was a quiet one all the way there unlike yesterday when all they did was scream at each other on the way to the island. Alan was looking everywhere except his father and Jeff was concentrating on piloting the air craft.

It took two hours and forty-five minutes to get there and it was now landing time as they drew nearer to their destination zone. Alan swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat hoping his father would change his mind or say something like April Fools just to teach him a lesson, but it never came. His father was really going to leave him, abandon him here till he was 18 years of age. Alan could have cried right then and there while his father did the post flight checks and told him to grab his stuff.

A man in camoflage came to meet them at the gate and shook hands with Jeff while looking Alan over. Unknowingly Alan had stood up straighter and kept his hands to his sides and just looked forward.

" Me and you will get along nicely I see." Was all the man said to Alan as he turned and started walking away. Alan moved to follow him as Jeff called to him. Alan turned and looked to the ground refusing to look his father in the eyes and said,

" Tell everyone I love and will miss them, and tell this to Virgil for me, say to him, 'Tell me why." With that said Alan turned and followed the path where the man had gone leaving his father standing there. Both with tears in their eyes as they went their separate ways. Jeff got back into Tracy one and flew home.

**--Space--**

Once Jeff got back to the island he broke down right in the runway. He never noticed the time passing into the next hour or the next after that. He never noticed his sons helping him into their home or into his bedroom. All he could do was think about his youngest who he had just sent away, who wouldn't even look at him in the end. He didn't even noticed he was laying down on his bed facing the door with his sons watching him. All he did was let the tears fall from his eyes. He should have listened to Scott when his oldest son told him he was doing the wrong thing, but he just wouldn't listen. He was stubborn that way.

**--Space--**

Three weeks turned into six months very quickly, thats how long Alan had been in the academy of hell as everyone else called it. Alan thought it was just another school with a strict uniform and the same rules to apply. He was used to it, you still had to stand up when you spoke and pay attention if you didn't want to get in trouble. Just like the other schools that his father had sent him too.

Alan was different now, he was not the same happy go lucky boy anymore. He left that boy on the island the day his father had left him here. He had longer hair which curled into tight ringlets down to his shoulders even though the school didn't approve, but he didn't care. His cerulean blue eyes only showed sadness now-a-days because he had lost most of the hope that his father or his family would come back for him. His family... Alan missed his brothers and his father very much, even though he was the one to send him away. Alan knew his father was right to a certain extent when his father said he didn't know what to do with him, because Scott and John were always the ones to take care of him when he did something wrong. All Jeff did was scream at him, but he still loved his father. He loved him to death and would be happy even just to see him again. Cause all the hope that Alan had left was leaving him fast, but he was still hoping someone would come for him, but knowing his father has left him here for a reason in this place for who knows how long scared him. That was...

" Hey Tracy lets go. Drills start in fifteen and we still have to deliver something to the Lt. Commander remember. Move it!" One of Alan's bunkmates said quickly running out the door. Alan pulled himself off of his assigned bed and stood up to put his shoes on when it all went black.

**--Space--**

**Ring Ring Ring Ring!!**

John ran ahead to answer the phone as they all stepped into the main part of the house coming from the silos after a rescue in Libia. His brothers and father trailing behind a bit John picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hello this is Commander Helasis Laead from Sinclair Military Academy is it possible to speak with Mr. Jeff Tracy immediatly. "

" Just give me a moment. Dad, a Commander Laead from Sinclair for you." John stated as Jeff sighed and took the phone from his second born. The others waited around to listen to about what this man could have said about his brother. It had been six months since any of them had spoken to their baby brother.

" Hello..." Jeff started, but was quickly cut off.

" Hello Mr.Tracy, I have some very bad news. I need to speak to in person if I may, it is about your son Alan." The Commander stated firmly as Jeff caught sight of his sons and replied,

" Of course, may I just ask what this is about first?" Jeff questioned.

" Alan is missing. The only reason we know that is because of a recorded message that requested we get a hold of you and that you have just only three hours. How long will it take you to get here?"

" Half an hour!" Jeff replied quickly hanging up the phone about to leave when he pushed though his sons quickly to get back to Thunderbird one, his sons running after him.

" Dad whats going on? What happened?" Scott bellowed for them all. Once they reached Thunderbird one in record speed was when Jeff told them.

" Alan's missing."

" You don't think he'd runaway do you?" Virgil asked settling down besides Gordon and John besides Scott.

" No, I don't. They said someone left a message to contact me and that I have only three hours. They don't even know anything else I'm guessing. " Jeff replied as they fired Thunderbird one up and were on their way to Sinclair. Scott pushed his craft as fast at it could go and they made it to an abandoned field about fifteen minutes walking distance from Sinclair. They all changed into civilian clothing and began their journey.

**--Space--**

Upon arriving at the gates of Sinclair they had the mander himself waiting for them.

" mander Laead." Jeff stated firmly watching the man nod and they soon all were led to the Commanders office. " Now what is going on?"

" After I called you we were delivered this envelope with your name on it. " The envelope was handed over and Jeff ripped it open to find a two small tapes which were to be played on the hand held on the Commanders desk. One was labeled for Jeff himself and one was labeled Copy. Gordon took the handheld into his hands and took the tape for his father and stuck it in. Then pushed play.

" Hello Jeff. I want to play a game. Over the past few years you have become a shell of your former self. Consumed by hatrid for the drunk driver that killed your wife and almost killing your youngest son. The killer to your surprise and dismay was set free after a hasty trial. But today it is you who will be put on trial. Finally get revenge on the man set free or save someone you have already betrayed. What goes down six feet, but never comes back up?" With that the tape ended and everyone didn't know what to say so Scott said it for them.

" What the hell?!" Scott cursed as Jeff gave him a pointed look, but that still didn't stop him. " What goes down six feet, but never comes back up? What the hell does that mean?"

" Scott calm down. Lets just play the other tape and hope it helps us." John replied putting a hand on his older brother shoulder and Jeff handed Gordon the next tape labeled Copy and pressed play.

**--Space--**

Alan gasped drawing air into his lungs as he awoken. The first thing he noticed were the cold chains around his ankles and one around his right wrist and his waist holding him in place. Alan tried to sit up only making it a few inches before feeling something touched his forehead. He lifted his left hand to grab at whatever it was when he noticed his wrist was heavy. He moved his fingers around feeling what was drawing him down only to find that whatever it was, it was metal. He reached up again and pulled at the thing dangling above his forehead when and numbers appeared in front of his eyes counting down from,

**120**.

What seemed to be some kind of clock Alan figured it to be, gave off a bit of light. He brought his left wrist up once more and also look at the thing he pulled down from above him. It was a tape and a tape player.

**119 **

Alan did the only thing his muddled brain could do at the time was put the tape into the handheld and pushed play listening to the words.

**118**

" Hello Alan... I want to play a game. The freedom in which you were given at birth was given away six months ago by someone you love and trust more than anyone in the world. But, for years now you have lived under a dark lie. Now you are having one. You might have guessed what you are in by now and you know the only way out. Now you only have less than two hours to find which way is up if you want to survive."

**117**

Note: Oh do you just hate me now? Well it you want to know whats happening next I hope you will review. Let me tell you every review counts. Now here are you're challanges. I was going to write these myself, but I want to share my ideas and read what you can do so here are two just for you :

**1.** Six year old Alan is a sleepwalker. The house is not even a safe place during the day. This could only spell out trouble for the Tracy family.

**2.** Alan is depressed that his father only concerns himself with his youngest son when he has done something bad or blown up a school. Alan slips into this depressed state more and more and he starts hurting himself, by drinking, cutting and starving himself. Who can save him? Has to be a family fic

Love you all, hope to see these challenges in action. Tell me if you write one of them please.

-Fiona12690


	4. Revelation

**Alan's Talent**

Summary: Alan's always had a talent, something that belongs to just him like his brothers had theirs. He gave it up, but when his family finds it out seven years later what happens?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, I hope everyone liked chapter 3. I got a few misunderstandings about why I made chapter 3 like I did. Let me tell you...I did it because it goes with the story! You'll find out why I did in this chapter now love me and review...Hahahaha.

Chapter 4: Revelation

**116**

Alan checked his pockets for something metal. He had to get these mancles off some how. It wasn't good that he was claustrophobic, but being shackled along with it was not helping. How did this freak know about his life? Was he or she a freaking stalker or something? If so they would know the reason why he was giving...gave up the one thing he was good at. They would know what happened.

**115 **

Alan remembered when he eight and was just beginning to get the hang of singing in front of large amounts of people with Miss Daniels and Virgil's help. He even remember that day and what Virgil told him before he went on.

**Flashback**

" Allie... calm down." Virgil sighed, he knew it must have been at least twenty times he had said those same words today.

" But, Virge I can't calm down. What if I mess up? What if they laugh and what..." Alan ranted causing Virgil to laugh and Alan to pout towards him.

" Virge! Why are you laughing? Are you already getting started before the large amount of people." Alan mumbled sniffling slightly as if about to cry.

" Oh Allie, I'm sorry. I don't mean to. It's just you're getting worked up over nothing. You are really good and everyone will love you. I'll be up there with you so I won't let you be nervous or let them laugh either. It they do they'll have to answer to...well Scott." Virgil replied lowering himself to Alan's height. Alan looked up and smiled a bit, but then looked confused.

" But won't that mean that we'd have to tell Scott? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Alan responded crossing his arms. There was no winning with his little brother and Virgil knew that.

" I know I won't tell. I did promise and you know I keep my promises unless someone is in trouble. The only time I will tell anyone our secret is if you are in trouble or you let me tell." Virgil muttered into his brothers ear while pulling him into a hug.

Alan hug him and backed away quickly confusing Virgil before he could question Alan held out his little seven year old pinky. " Pinky promise, Virge. Promise you won't even tell Johnny. "

Virgil looped his pinky with his brothers and replied, " I promise Allie. Now are you better now?"

" No... still scared. It's alot of people, I don't know if I can do this..." Alan uttered quickly starting to hyperventalate.

" Alan calm down this minute. I told you and I promise you. You will do great, you will be brillent and everyone will love you. I remember feeling the same way at my first piano recital." Virgil told Alan who looked his at his older brother in disbelief.

" You, Virge. I can't see you as being nervous, I can't. You love to play in front of people." Alan stated shaking his head.

" Yep, I was once afraid like you are now. It was my first time playing in front of everyone too. You know how I got over it?" Alan shook his head again while Virgil smiled at him.

" Mom, mom helped me. She told me, ' Baby even if you mess up. Remember you have a family who knows you are as good as the best of them.' She told me that and I still believe it to this day. You know why...because mom's are always right." Virgil explained looking at Alan who turned his eyes downward. Virgil put his fingers under his little brother chin and pull it up to look at him. " Alan?" One look in Virgil's eyes and Alan broke.

" But Virge, I don't have a mommy. I don't have a mommy to tell that to me." Alan cried tears slowly pouring out from the cerulean orbs.

" Yes you do! You may not be able to see her, you may not be able to hear her, but she is here. She is always here in your heart, she is always in your voice when you laugh, cry, even when you sing and I know she would want me to share her wisdom with you so I will." Pulling his brother into a hug, Virgil leaned down to his brothers ear and whispered softly. " Baby even if you mess up. Remember you have a family who knows you are as good as the best of them." Virgil stated lovingly as Alan hiccuped and wiped his tears from his eyes.

" Thanks Virge! Love you." Alan giggled happy again.

" Love you too, Baby."

But all of that was before the accident...

**End Of FlashBack**

**--Space--**

Alan snapped out of the memory and looked above him at the timer and panicked slightly before telling himself to calm down, to breathe.

**98**

In and Out, In and Out. In and Out. Just like John had taught him when he was little.

**FlashBack**

Six year old Alan had finally found a good hiding place. He was hiding from his older brothers in a game of hide and seek. Gordon was it, so that meant Alan had to find a new place to hide. Cause Gordon knew all of them.

Alan had figured that Gordon would never look in Johnny's favorite hiding place. His father storage closet. No one had found him after an hour and he was getting really bored. Usually he'd be the first one found. Maybe they had forgotten about him, he didn't want to be forgotten. So Alan stood up and put his hand on the doorknob ready to yell out olly olly oxen free when the door wouldn't open. He turned it and turned it. He pushed it and pulled it with all his might, but the door wouldn't budge. He was getting scared, it was too dark in there for him. The walls looked as if they wanted to squish him. He did the only thing he could do. He sat down in the middle of the small dark room hands over his ears and screamed...

He never noticed when the door open seconds later or that he was pulled out and into protective arms. He could only hear himself screaming, but something was breaking through.

" Allie... it's ok...it's ok. Come on you're ok now. " Alan's screams and histeria dimmed down to hiccups and a bit of troubled breathing. " Allie listen to me, you've gotta calm down. " Alan knew that voice, that safe voice. He focused on it whenever it spoke, knowing as long as he listened to it he he knew he would be fine.

" Joh...Johnny?" Alan gasped out feeling his throat closing, John's arms quickly gathered around the small boy holding him to his chest. John felt no air being taken into the small boys lungs.

" Alan? Alan come on kiddo. Breathe for me, come on kiddo breathe. It's ok now, you're safe with me I promise. Listen to my breathing, I want you to breathe with me ok. I want you to breathe with me understand? Alan?"

All John got out of the boy was a small nod. He knew at the least that Alan was listening and able to focus.

" Breathe in and out for me ok? In and Out, In and Out. Just like that, only concentrate on my voice. In and Out, In and Out. You're doing great kiddo. In and Out In and Out." John coached as he felt his little brother starting to take in his own breaths now, but that didn't stop John. " In and Out Allie, In and Out thats good. Thats better."

Alan, as soon as he felt a bit better, spun his small body around in his brothers arms and hugged him. " Johnny! Wahhhh..." Alan cried as John held him and rubbed his back looking up at the crowd that had gathered at the door. " I...I thought...you..all .l..left me!"

" What?"

" N..no one came to find me when we were playing. I waited and waited, but no one came. T...Then the door would open and i..i..it was so dark. I felt like I was gonna g..g..get squished. Wahhh!" He cried as he hugged Alan tighter.

" It's ok Alan you're safe now. I promise.

**End Of FlashBack**

**92**

" Please someone help me!" Alan screamed and screamed banging his fist above him. To him it was getting smaller and smaller in the already confined space. Alan scratched at the ceiling, the sides too in panic. He screamed and scratched and banged till his hands and fingers bled. It only tired him, but he didn't give up. He kept going and going and going till he managed to crack the ceiling of the coffin... the slowly dirt falling in like an hourglass. He tried to lift his feet to help make the hole bigger, but forgot that he was restrained. The manacles were still around his feet, his waist and his wrist. He need to remove them quickly before he ran out of air just for trying to escape.

**91**

' Stupid...Stupid... Should have gotten the manacles off first!' Alan scolded himself as he felt around with his is hurt hands feeling, looking for anything that might have been put in there with him. 'Keys, anything I could pick the locks with would be nice.' Alan thought to himself as he heard a creak above him and got a mouth full of dirt.

**90**

**--Space--**

" They're playing with him." Scott screamed as they listened to the copy tape. " Torturing him for what; some dark lie. What dark lie could Alan have been living under? Alan tells us everything!" Scott ranted pacing around the room. " What does that psycho mean about having one too?"

" I don't know Scott, I really don't know." Jeff uttered watching his eldest, but looked away when he saw his middle child standing by the window muttering under his breath.

" Virgil?" Jeff asked as Virgil looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

" I do..." Virgil uttered looking into his fathers eyes.

" What do you mean you know?" Gordon questioned outraged.

" The dark lie... well it's not really a lie. It's a secret between me and Alan." Virgil admitted looking down as his father got up and went over to him. Jeff pulled his pale son to where he was sitting and made him sit down.

" Explain." Jeff stated crouching down infront of his son, caressing his face.

" When I was thirteen I was asked to help with something musical at Alan's school along with a few others from the middle school and a few from Scott and John's school. We were told to go to the music room once we got to Alan's school. We all walked in and the first thing I notice in the room is Alan. He was talking to the teacher about something when we all walked in. I called him over and I guess he was surprized to se me. Before I could ask Alan why he was there we were told to sit down, him next to me happy as can be. His teacher was now in front of the room having us promise not to tell anyone about what was going on. I was a bit hesitant, but one look from Alan and I said I wouldn't. "

" So basically promised not to tell why you are there and what does this have to do with right now?" John asked calmly as Virgil rolled his eyes.

" I'm getting there now stop butting in. She called Alan up to the front of the classroom and introduced us to him that he was the one we were helping that day." Virgil stated as Scott butted in this time.

" With what? "

Virgil gave Scott an annoyed look and continued, " Alan had found something he was good at. We were helping him record a song. The teacher told us she had discovered Alan had a great talent and we were going to help him bring it to life so to speak. He was singing a song he wrote called, 'Tell Me Why.' "

" Are you sure thats what it's called?" Jeff asked as Virgil turned to look at him with a confused face.

" Yeah I'm sure dad why?"

" That's what he told me to tell you the day I brought him here. I can't believe I had forgotten." Jeff replied running his fingers through his hair. " Do you know why he wanted me to tell you?"

" He always tells me those words before he leaves home, so I don't forget about him. I listen to the CD when I miss him to the most. " Virgil told them.

" Why did it have to be a secret?" John asked him.

" I promised and I wasn't about to bring it up after the accident." Virgil whispered shuddering a bit.

" What accident? " Gordon questioned turning Virgil towards him slightly.

" After his first grand performance in the school's talent show which all of the schools were hosting, he won of course. He wanted to go show his music teacher his medal he recieved so we went to catch up to her as she exited the auditoruim and she was shot right in front of him. I grabbed him and pulled him away quickly and ran to get some body not letting Alan see anymore. Lets just say he's never been the same after that. He left his talent with her that day." Virgil concluded as he looked up at the everyone. They all had tears in their eyes.

Virgil ignored them and got up to go back to the window. " I was thinking about the message in Dad's message and Alan's. What goes down six feet, but never comes back up. Then the dark lie and about how Alan was now having one..." He trailed off thinking.

" And?" John asked moving over to his little brother.

" A coffin, six feet under and you're laying down in the dark. He told Alan to find which way was up if he want to survive. Alan's claustrophobic." Virgil revealed finally. " He's going to find a way out no matter what."

" Those sick bastards want him to dig himself out!" The Lieutenant cried in outrage as everyone looked to him, they had forgotten he was even here. Virgil played Alan's tape once more turning the sound as loud as it could go.

_" But, for years now you have lived under a dark lie. Now you are having one. You might have guessed what you are in by now and you know the only way out._ 'Hey Waverly, pass the ball you'll never put it in the goal like that.'_ Now you only have less than two hours Alan, find which way is up if you want to survive." _

" Hey Virg. What's that in the backround? " Gordon asked, turning quickly to the Lieutenant. " Who's Waverly?"

" Christopher Waverly, junior this year. Has a great soccor career ahead of him when he gets his record cleared." The Lieutenant answered the inquiry.

" If this was taped here than Alan must still be on these grounds. Lets go find him we're almost out of time. " Jeff declared as he rushed out the door with his four sons and the Lieutenant behind him.

Note: Hey everyone hoped you liked this chapter. It's one of my longest to date. I can't wait to see everyones reactions to this. I'm going to be writing a Tracy family fic. Childrens fic. Since everyone thinks I'm better at writing the Tracy kids when they're children. Stay tuned and I hope this chapter is to your liking. Love you all,

-Fiona12690


	5. When I'm Gone

**Alan's Talent**

Summary: Alan's always had a talent, something that belongs to just him like his brothers had theirs. He gave it up, but when his family finds it out seven years later what happens?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back again, How is everyone? Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I was happy with the reviews. I hope you are all waiting for my new Tracy Kids fics. I know a few have asked me to do more. I hope everyone will bare with me since I've got school work to do, but I of course will have somethings for you all to read very soon. Enjoy this chapter.

" Speaking"

' Thoughts '

Chapter 5: When I'm Gone

**89**

' Please, I just want this to be over... I just want to return home. Someone get me out of here please, cause I just wanna go home to my family.' Alan's mind pleaded as he spat out the dirt that had fallen into his mouth. Alan closed his eyes and cried in frustration then his wrist against the right side of the coffin the best he could with being restrained. He never heard the sweet sound of salvation, the small beep that activated his IR communticator, as he let out a choked sob and another one.

**88**

" Alan?" At first Alan thought he was imagining the voice. But it came back again. " Alan?"

" Fermat?" Alan asked incredulously. " Man, is it good to hear your voice." He chuckled softly feeling tired.

**--Space--**

They were about to leave the command and control when Fermat looked up when he saw one of the Tracy's portraits light up, it was Alan's. His IR watch was activated. He moved over to the intercom leaving his dad and Tintin near the door and opening comunications.

" Alan! " Fermat heard another sob and then he asked again. " Alan?"

" Fermat?" He heard Alan ask in disbelief. " Man, is it good to hear your voice."

" Alan... l...listen to me." Fermat said quickly signalling someone to come over to him. " Your dad and brothers a...are searching for you. " Tintin pushed Fermat over a bit trying to get close to the intercom.

" Alan, why can't we see you?" Tintin questioned looking at the dark screen in front of them. " Are you ok?"

" A little chained up and buried alive right now." They looked at each other in horror while they heard Alan chuckle bitterly. " Can't really feel much in my hands anymore."

" W...why is that?" Fermat questioned.

" Panicked a little. Broke though the top of the coffin and got a mouth full of dirt in the process. I forgot about the chains. I mean can't go anywhere Fermat. I can't even move, is this how it's gonna end?" They heard the sadness in Alan's voice.

" No! Alan listen! Fermat just said your family is looking for you. We'll give them your location." Tintin nearly screamed at him, she really wanted him to stop talking like that.

" You don't even know where I'm at..." Alan tried, but was hushed by his best friend's angry voice.

" Shut up." Fermat growled into the intercom frustrated.

" Fermat?" Alan asked surprised.

" Shut up and listen! You think it's going to end like this?! I'm not going to let it, I am not going to let my best friend down, understand?" Fermat's voice cracked towards the end and Alan knew he was crying. " Understand?"

" FAB, Fermat." Alan stated loud and clear to his friend tears welling up in his own eyes. " It's like you said Fermat, we're the perfect pair."

" Hard for me to t..talk."

" Hard for me to listen. Thanks for that Fermat." Alan chuckled, he could almost see Tintin next to Fermat rolling her eyes.

" All communicators have l...locators in them. We know w..where you are. We'll send the coordinates to Scott and o..open communications from the others to you." Fermat informed his friend motioning for Tintin to call one of the Tracys.

" That sounds great Fermat..." Alan yawned.

" Don't fall asleep! I'm n..not boring am I?" Fermat joked, even though worry was spread across his face, he hoped Tintin got a hold of Mr.Tracy or one of the others soon, Alan wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

**--Space--**

Beep...Beep...Beep... BEEP.

John looked down at his wrist and then to the others. They moved to a quiet secluded place before opening up communications with command and control. Soon Tintin's face appeared on the small screen.

" Finally!" Tintin gasped out at them. " At least two of you is smart enough to keep these watches on your person."

" What's the matter, Tintin? " John asked as the others looked sheepishly at the small screen.

" We found Alan. Like I said another smart one who keeps his watch on." Tintin announced happily. They blinked, why didn't they think of using IR resources. Tintin saw their faces and said, " We here didn't think of it either. Alan activated his communicator's emergency system."

" Is he alright?" Jeff questioned, hoping for a good answer. " Where is he?"

" All we know right now is that he's chained down, he can't really feel his hands and dirt is slowly falling in. He's getting sleepy, Fermat's trying to keep him awake till I get one of you to talk to him. Brains is pulling up the blueprints now." It was a short pause before Tintin came back. " He's in the dead center under the soccor field."

" Thanks Tintin!" John replied to her as they raced the rest of the way to the soccer field.

" I'm going to have Fermat patch you though to him now."

**--Space--**

**59 **

" Alright Alan, I'm going to give you over to John." Alan heard Fermat say.

" That's great." Alan replied tiredly before he heard a click as he was switched over.

" Alan?" He smiled a bit at John's voice through the darkness.

" Hey Johnny..." Alan said softly trying not to show how scared he really was as he watched the minutes tick away before his eyes.

" Alan? Are you alright?" Alan heard John asked in concern. " Allie?"

" Yeah Johnny?"

" Are you alright?"

" Depends... I'm buried alive, it's dark and very small in here. I'm watching the minutes tick away. Do you realize two hours is actually really long time when you're watching the it tick away?" Alan asked calmly even though it was obvious in his voice that he wasn't. " I don't like it in here Johnny."

**58**

" I know you don't, Allie. Don't you worry though we'll get you out of there and be home before you know it. You know what I heard today?"

" What'd you hear?" Alan asked softly.

" Virgil told us you have a special talent all to yourself. He says you can sing. Can you?"

" Can I what?"

" Sing."

" Yeah... it's nothing special." Alan muttered softly starting to close his eyes.

" Alan!" John yelled and Alan's eyes opened again.

" Try'na sleep Johnny, shh." Alan slurred his words tiredly about to close his eyes again till John had spoke again

" Nope, can't let you do that Allie. Now wake up or I'll tell Gordon where your secret stash of candy is." John said seriously while Alan protested loudly.

**52**

" See if I give you any after this. " Alan growled at his older brother which made John pout and the others laugh slightly.

" But I like the candy..." John replied in a childish voice causing Alan to laugh. " I demand candy!" Which just caused him to laugh even harder. " Hey kiddo, Virgil wants to talk to you!"

Alan heard a bit of noise as the communicator was given over to Virgil.

" Hey Baby!"

" Hey Virge... let me guess they tied you up and forced you to tell them." Alan joked dryly.

" Yep, thats exactly how it went down baby boy. How are you doing down there?" Virgil questioned.

" Tired, a bit of feeling back in my hands and a monster headache. My side hurts a bit because of the chains; Other than that just dandy."

" Sarcasm lovely... you know what we can play till we get you out of there?"

**49**

" Let's play the let Alan sleep game. I love that one." Alan moaned at the thought of have to playing something like twenty questions.

" No! Were going to play the lets hear Alan sing me a song game." Virgil replied back happily to his baby brother.

" You're evil! I don't wanna play that game. I wanna play the let Alan sleep game." Alan replied in a very grumpy manner.

" You can have a nap later when were back on the island. Now sing me something!" Virgil demanded trying to keep his brother awake. " Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

" Fine! God, you are worse than Gordon when you want something!" Alan heard Gordon protest in the backround which caused Alan's anger to disappear as quickly as it came.

**47**

" What's it called?" Virgil asked him curiously.

" Virge, do you want me to sing or shall I go to sleep?" Alan asked the grumpiness coming back.

" I just wanted to know what's it called." Alan heard the pout in Virgil's voice, Alan sighed and told him.

" Fine. It's called, 'When I'm gone', it's a new one I wrote."

" Good to know, now get on with the singing." Virgil demanded again clearly enjoying his job of keeping Alan awake and he was letting Alan know it too.

Alan closed his eyes and then opened his mouth and just let the words pour out of his mouth.

_**" **__**There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There are secrets in this life  
That I can hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...**_

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

_**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
**_

_**Or maybe I'm just blind...**_

_**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone."**_ Alan finished the song feeling a bit lighter like a weight was lifted from him. He heard a loud bang and then another from above him causing him to open his eyes. He heard they're voice and he saw light through the hole he had made earlier. He was saved...

...and that was the last thought that went though his mind before his eyes fell closed.

Note: Gah don't you all love me! I updated and this is my longest chapter so I'm happy too. So everyone how was this? I hope you all loved this story because the next chapter is the last one. So review and it might make it online quicker than Sunday. Love ya laters,

-Fiona12690


End file.
